plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargologist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = Gargantuars cost 2 less. |flavor text = After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. |trait = None}} Gargologist is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . She has no traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all cards that are in the zombie hero's hand by 2 . This ability persists until all Gargologists are removed from the field. She was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Gargantuar Week event. She was available from January 10, 2017 to January 17, 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Gargantuars cost 2 less. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Strategies With Gargologist is mainly useful for any hero as each class consists of at least 1 Gargantuar card, but she is most useful with The Smash, as the class has the most Gargantuar cards out of all of them. While she is on the field, you can have a chance to play Gargantuars and Gargantuar tricks such as Smashing Gargantuar or Imp-Throwing Gargantuar for fewer brains after the Gargologist is played in the previous round. If you are planning to play a Gargantuar card on a turn, play her first as the cost for her and the ability's price decrease to other Gargantuar cards allows for twice as much lawn coverage at the same brain cost as well as decreasing the cost of future cards given Gargologist survives combat. With The Smash, you can play Zombot 1000 to destroy plants earlier while with , you can play Gargantuars' Feast earlier, making a potential game end. Rustbolt can use this in a science deck as a good zombie to use turn 2, however, cards like Beam Me Up could replace her for his ability to be played during the tricks phase. However, focusing on her ability, Gargolgist will only be able to work on Wizard Gargantuar, Rodeo Gargantuar, and Wannabe Hero. Neptuna can only use her with Surprise Gargantuar, Zombot Stomp, Wannabe Hero, and Rodeo Gargantuar. However, two of those benefit from the Gravestone trait, so Headstone Carver can boost these zombies very early in the match, especially Surprise Gargantuar. Z-Mech should only bring this with Gargantuars' Feast, as otherwise he can only use her on Wannabe Hero, Rodeo Gargantuar, Zombot's Wrath, and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Here are the list of Gargantuar cards that can be lowered when Gargologist is played. The number represents the brain cost with the arrow shows the brain cost change when Gargologist is on the board. *Smashing Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Deep Sea Gargantuar (6 → 4) *Nurse Gargantuar (7 → 5) *Zombot 1000 (9 → 7) *Wizard Gargantuar (6 → 4) *Zombot's Wrath (3 → 1) *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Gargantuars' Feast (12 → 10) *Defensive End (6 → 4) *Rodeo Gargantuar (7 → 5) *Wannabe Hero (7 → 5) *Surprise Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Zombot Stomp (7 → 5) *Slammin' Smackdown (1 → 0) Against Try to destroy her as quickly as possible as the opponent can play dangerous Gargantuars very early, such as Smashing Gargantuar, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, and Surprise Gargantuar. However, this is more dangerous with The Smash, as he has the most Gargantuars out of all the heroes that can normally use Gargologist. Because Gargologist has averaged stats, she can be easily destroyed with plant tricks such as Berry Blast. Gallery IMG 2307.png|Gargologist's statistics IMG 2305.png|Grayed-out card in the collection if the player has not obtained her yet IMG 2306.png|Grayed-out card with an info button GargologistCard.png|Card Gargologistonfield.png|Gargologist on the field, note that Zombot Stomp costs less Garologist attacking.jpeg|Gargologist attacking in the Plant Heroes Perspective Screenshot_2017-01-17-16-48-45-1-.png|Gargologist on the Weekly Event Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Gargologist in an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Face the OP Gargologist.jpg|15 /18 Gargologist with Frenzy WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|Gargologist in an advertisement for the Weekly Events Trivia *During her idle animation, she may occasionally swipe her hand at the hologram in front of her, changing it to a picture of a Gargantuar's head. After a couple of seconds, she swipes her hand at the hologram, changing it back to what it normally shows. *She used to be glitched, as if she was destroyed by plants with Splash Damage trait such as , it would cause the game to softlock (triggers and events are hit out of order, causing the games script to break, and further game progression to be impossible). *She and are the only zombies that can change the cost of zombies. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Hearty class. **However, unlike Flag Zombie, she can also change the cost of tricks, in this case, Gargantuar Tricks. *She is the only female zombie in the Hearty class. *She, , and Shrink Ray are the only science cards in Hearty class. **She is also the only one of the three to not be a trick. *Her name might be a pun of garbologist, which means a person who studies modern refuse and trash as well as the use of trash cans, compactors and various types of trash can liners. *She and are the only cards to benefit a tribe without being the tribe themselves. *She is the third card to help a specific tribe (Gargantuar). Category:Science cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies